


Flip The Coin Around

by moratti



Series: Mafia!KNVB [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Murder Mystery, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>贾斯珀和克拉斯被卷入了一场命案，埃德温发现负责办案的维尔马伦警长并不简单。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip The Coin Around

【荷兰 · 阿姆斯特丹 · 来自克拉斯·亨特拉尔的证词】

我和贾斯珀的关系？

我们是一个高中的，不，不是同班同学，尽管我留级了一年，但贾斯珀还是比我小了将近六岁——对，他跳过级，不，这不重要，可以跳过。

什么？同居？哦是的，我们现在的确住在一起，但这只是因为认识得早又在同一个公司上班的缘故，能有个人分担房租总不是件坏事，何况阿贾克斯的工资并不高——真的不高，我没必要说谎，阿贾克斯只是个普通的拍卖公司，尽管每天都要经手无数的值钱货，但作为一个普通的员工，那些交易之中产生的天文数字并没有多少会进入我们的口袋。不，我没有在说公司的坏话，这是很正常的事，银行柜台那些每天数钱数到手抽筋的职员也没多少工资可拿不是吗？

哦对了，你愿意听听我们第一次见面的事吗？我是说，我和贾斯珀的第一次见面。我还记得那天我是被化学课的老师赶出教室的，因为我把实验室弄得一团糟，还差点烧着了邻座女生漂亮的深棕色长发——真的是很漂亮的棕色，我记得很清楚，因为那发色和我母亲的颇为相似，让我感觉很亲切。我没有地方可去，于是决定去天台看看风景。然后我就遇见贾斯珀了。那个时候他在天台睡觉，看起来很惬意的样子，然后我就向他走了过去。他很敏锐，是的，相当敏锐，尽管他看起来很悠闲的样子，我还没有靠近几步他就已经醒了，然后我对他挥了挥手。

后来我们打了一架，嗯，在天台上，忘了是怎么开始的了，你知道的，你一拳我一脚，然后就不可开交了。打完之后我们就算是认识了，他说我吵到他睡觉了，我问他叫什么名字。很久之后我才知道他居然比我小了六岁！

放学的时候我才想起来他还没有问过我的名字。

 

【荷兰 · 阿姆斯特丹 · 警局】

“亨特拉尔先生，无关话题请适而可止吧。”

维尔马伦皱了一下眉，打断了亨特拉尔的陈述。

亨特拉尔端起面前冒着热气的速溶咖啡放在鼻尖下闻了闻，然后一口气咕噜咕噜地喝光了杯子里的液体，放下杯子，“不是你叫我谈谈我和贾斯珀的关系的吗？”

“这并不代表你需要从第一次见面和各种鸡毛蒜皮的琐事说起。”维尔马伦忍不住用指尖敲了敲桌面。沉住气，他想道，琐事说着说着没准也能露出马脚，一直盘问的话只能引起对方的警惕，那样就半个字都套不出来了，“不过我很好奇，你的室友兼同事下落不明生死未卜，你却显得一点也不担心？”

“谁说我不担心的！”亨特拉尔下意识地反驳道，“我可担心了！”

“那我们来谈谈阿贾克斯？作为一个‘普通的员工’，你就没有觉得阿贾克斯一点都不像是个‘普通的拍卖公司’？——这么说吧，我们有理由怀疑阿贾克斯在地下从事着一些非法的活动。”维尔马伦翻了翻桌上的文件，抬起眸子看了亨特拉尔一眼，“比如说，利用拍卖会来洗钱。”他盯着亨特拉尔，试图从后者的表情中看出一丝破绽来。

面对目不转睛的直视，亨特拉尔显然有些不自在，他保持着双手捧住杯子的动作，将视线挪向了左面的墙上，“我只是个普通的员工，问我也没用！”

“是吗？我明白了。”

维尔马伦合上了文件，表情似乎并无太多变化。

 

【英格兰 · 纽卡斯尔 · 来自达利尔·扬马特的证词】

什么？贾斯珀失踪了？

不，我想这里面一定是有什么误会，费耶诺德和阿贾克斯确实是竞争关系，但仅仅是因为这样就怀疑两边的员工有什么深仇大恨的话，未免也太过草率了一些。事实上我和贾斯珀也并不算是熟识——真要说的话，蒂姆和他的关系不错，嗯，纽卡斯尔银行的蒂姆·克鲁尔，贾斯珀是在他荷兰的旧识。不，我不知道他们是怎么认识的，我会出现在这里是因为费耶诺德和纽卡斯尔银行的一个合作项目。

是的，我对阿贾克斯的事一点儿也不清楚。比起这个，我更好奇一桩发生在荷兰的案件为何会跑到英格兰来调查。嗯？怀疑这是跨国案件？但费耶诺德和阿贾克斯都是正规的上市公司，怎么可能与黑道势力有染？

如果没有其他问题的话，我一会儿还有一个重要会议。

不，如果有什么能帮得上忙的话，我很乐意配合。

 

【英格兰 · 纽卡斯尔 · 来自蒂姆·克鲁尔的证词】

我和贾斯珀是怎么认识的？这说起来大概需要一些时间，但我想这和案子关系不大。不，相信我，那只是件无关紧要的事情，对你们的查案并不会有任何帮助。

我和他算是关系不错的朋友，凑得上的话，也会一起出去吃顿饭，只是我现在不常回荷兰，所以碰面的机会并不多。嗯，一年里我大概只有一两个月的时间会呆在纽卡斯尔银行的海牙分行，离阿姆斯特丹并不远，但也只有那一两个月的时候可以约荷兰的朋友们出来玩，这其中当然会有贾斯珀。如你所见，我和他的来往并不算频繁，所以实在无法帮上什么忙。虽然是朋友，但我也不可能对他的每一件事情了如指掌。

不，我没有任何头绪，贾斯珀不是那种会无缘无故闹失踪的人，如果克拉斯都不知道他去了哪里为何会失踪的话，别人就更不可能知道了。什么？杀人后畏罪潜逃？你一定是在开玩笑，贾斯珀怎么可能会杀人？他也没有理由会杀人。我不知道你们对阿贾克斯存在多大的误解，但那真的只是一个普通的拍卖公司而已，它的员工也不是黑手党成员，杀人什么的，根本就是天方夜谭。

不麻烦，如果能帮到你的话，就再好不过了。

嗯，没问题，如果有情况我会告知的。

 

【荷兰 · 阿姆斯特丹 · KNVB阿贾克斯分部】

“我发誓那个条子没有听出任何异常！”

亨特拉尔抓了抓鬓角，有些着急地反驳道。

对面沙发上的范德萨却只是摇了摇头，一脸不认同的表情，“维尔马伦探长并没有你想象的那样好欺骗，何况你的证词里充满了漏洞。”范德萨按下了录音笔的播放键，那是他让亨特拉尔装在口袋里的，并嘱咐他录下自己在警局说的每一个字，“我只让你说你和贾斯珀是同校生，条子并不傻，考虑到你们的年龄差就知道你们一个需要留级一个需要跳级，这些在伪造的文件里也都有提到，即使查也查不出问题来。但是你后面那些‘自由发挥’就有些过头了——我真的不知道你有当小说家的天赋，克拉斯，还是你没事就喜欢杜撰你和贾斯珀美妙的初次相遇？”

“我和贾斯珀第一次见面的时候确实打了一架！虽然不是在什么学校天台之类的地方——不不不，这不重要，重点是我这样说，条子也没法怀疑什么吧？”

“这个勉强算你在理。”范德萨按下暂停键，继续说道，“你只要坚持阿贾克斯只是个普通的拍卖公司就可以了，没必要添油加醋地说到工资问题，何况你那番关于‘交易’的说法也容易露出马脚——条子认为我们在洗钱，你强调‘天文数字’只会加深他们的怀疑。”

亨特拉尔默默地吞了一口口水，没有接话。

“总而言之，你需要让条子相信的事情只有两件，一是你和贾斯珀同居只是因为曾经在一个学校念书后来又成了同事，这样说是为了让他们不再继续追究你们的真实关系，撇清你和这个案子的关系；二是阿贾克斯只是个普通的拍卖公司，不管他们信不信，你只要这样坚持就可以了。话越多越容易出问题，何况你编得这么详细，与别人的口供容易出现偏差。”

亨特拉尔撇了撇嘴，无从反驳。他见范德萨似乎无意继续说下去，于是收起了桌上的录音笔，问道，“那我——可以回家了？贾斯珀还得在总部呆多久？”

“直到条子不再管这事，毕竟他现在是‘失踪’人员。”

“那，前辈——你对贾斯珀卧室里的尸体有什么看法？”

“我怎么看并不重要，你已经默认那是费耶诺德的人干的了。”

 

【荷兰 · 阿姆斯特丹 · 来自埃德温·范德萨的证词】

不，我没有什么可说的。

没错，贾斯珀在刚进入阿贾克斯的时候曾是我的助理，我给过他一些工作方面的指点，但现在我们并不是一个部门的，所以我对发生在他身上的事并不了解。我知道你们在怀疑什么，但在这之前请先拿出证据。

相信你们已经检查过尸体了，7.65口径是吗？如果你们有点常识就该知道贾斯珀的M92F是9毫米口径的，除非你们想在畏罪潜逃的罪名之上再给他添上一条非法持有枪支。凶手显然另有其人，加上贾斯珀下落不明，比起担心阿贾克斯员工卷入杀人案会给公司带来怎样的负面影响，我更在意贾斯珀本人的安全问题——你们首先应该做的是寻找贾斯珀的下落，而不是坐在这里给一个失踪人口安上莫须有的罪名。

不，我并没有在指使你们应该怎么做，这只是我善意的提醒而已。

如果可以的话，请停止天方夜谭式的猜想，阿贾克斯只是个普通的拍卖公司，在你们能够拿出实质性的证据证明阿贾克斯与黑道有染之前，这些都是诽谤。

据我所知，你们已经大费周章地绕道英格兰进行取证了，但恕我直言，阿贾克斯是否参与跨国犯罪与本案并无直接联系，你们大可不必在背后做一些见不得人的小动作，即使是竞争对手，费耶诺德也没必要在这种事情上帮着你们作伪证。

 

【荷兰 · 阿姆斯特丹 · 警局】

维尔马伦用原子笔的末端敲了敲桌上厚厚的文件。

“那么，范德萨先生，你是否承认费耶诺德与阿贾克斯的关系并不怎么样呢？”

范德萨垂下眸子看了眼桌上冒着热气的咖啡，“就像我说的，竞争对手关系。”他抬起视线看向对面的维尔马伦，继续道，“但这是市场决定的，不是吗？”

“难道你就没有怀疑过是费耶诺德的人在嫁祸西莱森？”

“有趣的说法。”范德萨耸了耸肩，“但如果真的是这样，我更好奇他们这样做的原因——人命可不是儿戏，探长先生，你会为了和竞争对手拼业绩而去杀人吗？”

“这么说你很维护阿贾克斯的竞争对手？”

“不，我只是在提醒你，想象力得有个限度。”

维尔马伦放下原子笔，“那好，我换一个问题。”他将一份文件推到了范德萨面前，说道，“这是你上个月的出境记录，记录显示，你曾在上个月初去到过瑞士的日内瓦。如果进一步调查航班信息的话，可以发现一些非常有趣的东西。”他看着范德萨，用一种宣判式的语调不紧不慢地说道，“而机场录像也证实了这种猜测：与你同行的，正是费耶诺德的罗宾·范佩西先生。”

他认真地观察着范德萨的表情，试图从中看出一些破绽来，而后者只是挑了一下眉，反问道，“我更好奇这样无故调查非案件嫌疑人的出境记录并且对机场录像进行面部识别是否符合贵警局的职业道德——或者说，规章程序。”

维尔马伦不置可否，“请不要回避我的问题，范德萨先生。”

“何不让我先听听你的高见？”

维尔马伦皱了皱眉，“你在试图控制这场谈话。”

“既然这样，我可以代为猜测一下你的想法，探长先生。”范德萨垂下眼帘看着杯子里的廉价速溶咖啡，食指尖在杯口慢慢地磨拭着，“克拉斯告诉我，你们怀疑阿贾克斯在地下从事着一些非法的活动，那么，从你刚才的问题，我是否可以认为你们已经开始怀疑费耶诺德也参与进了其中？或许你们甚至在设想，如果阿贾克斯与费耶诺德同属一个黑道势力会是怎样的情况。”

维尔马伦不作声，等着对方继续说下去。

“不错的想法。”范德萨评价道，“可惜只是纸上谈兵。”

 

【荷兰 · 阿姆斯特丹 · KNVB阿贾克斯分部】

亨特拉尔拖着行李走进来的时候，西莱森正百无聊赖地窝在大厅的沙发里。

“你不是回去了？”

“想到屋子里有过死人，就睡不安稳。”亨特拉尔将行李拖到茶几旁，给自己倒了杯水，“而且公寓里里外外都被条子翻遍了，呆在那里总有种不舒服的感觉。”

“你也会觉得不舒服？”西莱森下意识地脱口而出，继而又觉得这句反问有点莫名，幸好对话的那人也没有在意，于是他换了个话题，“要不是前辈在条子赶到之前就派人把不该存在的东西全都收拾干净了，你就不是被叫去谈话这么简单了。”丝毫没有意识到这句话的潜在含义便是把自己给划进了“不该存在的东西”的类别里。

“是啊，可是前辈为什么不干脆让我也‘失踪’了呢？既可以省去被条子问话的麻烦，也不用在被条子问完话之后还要被前辈问话……”亨特拉尔的表情有些不满，“我不过是稍微加工了一下细节，前辈就嫌我在条子面前太多话了！”

西莱森沉默了一会儿，决定不再搭话。

他当然知道亨特拉尔“加工的细节”有哪些，在范德萨将那段录音放给他听的时候，他简直想就地找个洞钻下去——校园天台命运般不打不相识的“邂逅”听起来可不是一般的微妙，尽管他和亨特拉尔确实在初次见面的时候就打了一架，但他仍旧觉得这种听起来很有硬汉风的事件一旦将背景换作了充满青春气息的校园，那意味就立马不一样了。

虽然不想对范德萨的部署有任何异议，但他不得不承认自己也同样认为让亨特拉尔去面对警察的盘问是十分不靠谱的决定，至少从目前的结果上来看是相当不靠谱的。

何况，就像范德萨说的那样，得向警察隐瞒他和亨特拉尔的“真实关系”。

尽管亨特拉尔本人似乎并没有意识到这层关系究竟是怎么一回事。

想到这里，西莱森感觉自己又开始隐隐地头痛了。

 

【荷兰 · 鹿特丹 · 来自罗宾·范佩西的证词】

阿贾克斯的案子为什么会查到我头上？

是，我确实认识克拉斯和贾斯珀，但那只是因为我和克拉斯在高中是同班同学，我们在工作中的接触并不多，何况存在竞争关系，并不会走得太近。至于贾斯珀，我是通过克拉斯认识他的，接触就更少了。

你们之前还找过达利尔问话？为了查案还真是难为你们了，连不在国内的人都不放过——是的，我是很不爽，你们把费耶诺德的人当软柿子捏我当然不爽了，达利尔刚开始自己跑业务就碰上条子搅局，要是纽卡斯尔的项目就这样黄了一定是你们干的好事。跨国犯罪？拜托你们的想象力能不能更加奇妙一些？

机场录像的事我没什么好解释的，我和埃德温关系不错，正好在机场碰到就一起走了，这样也有问题？谁管你们信不信，反正我没什么好说的，你们怀疑阿贾克斯和黑道有染也就算了，就凭一段机场录像就怀疑费耶诺德也牵涉其中未免太过可笑。

嗯？我和埃德温是怎么认识的？这和这个案子有关吗？

是的，你麻烦到我了，别指望还有下次了，我讨厌警局。

 

【荷兰 · 阿姆斯特丹 · 警局】

“我真的不知道贾斯珀的下落。”

亨特拉尔在第五次被问到这个问题时终于感觉到了一丝不耐烦，他用指尖敲了敲瓷杯上看起来有些幼稚的维尼熊的图案，双眼紧紧盯着维尔马伦面前的文件。

“是吗？”对面的探长先生看起来并不相信这个回答，他转了转手中的原子笔，视线在文件与亨特拉尔之间来回移动着，似乎在权衡应该怎样继续这个话题或是另寻突破口，“那好。”他耸了耸肩，说道，“那我们来随便聊聊？”

“啥？”亨特拉尔几乎以为自己听错了对方的内容，惊愣地眨了眨眼睛。

但维尔马伦并没有重复刚才说过的话，只是放下手中的原子笔，身子微微前倾了一些，直直地看向还处在惊愣之中的亨特拉尔，“换一个问题，你和西莱森先生真的只是同事兼室友关系？”

“当然！”亨特拉尔下意识地回答道，“不然还能是什么？”

探长先生摇了摇头，不置可否。

他看得出对面的人没有说谎，或者说，没有说任何违背自己认知的句子。这个发现让他觉得颇为有趣，因为这与他的猜测出现了分歧，但他又始终认为自己的判断无论何时都不会出错，这样一来，亨特拉尔本人的认知便成了一个尤为耐人寻味的问题。

“除此之外，我还有一个十分好奇的问题。”维尔马伦看着对面如坐针毡的亨特拉尔，不紧不慢地说道，“众所周知，阿贾克斯和费耶诺德属于竞争对手关系。”他又往前倾了一些，试图给对方造成一种压迫感，“但事实又告诉我，真相似乎并没有那么简单，所有我很好奇，你对两边某些员工私交甚密的情况怎么看？——或者说，你对阿贾克斯的人包庇费耶诺德的人这事怎么看？”

“你是说罗宾和……？”下文还没有说出口，亨特拉尔这才意识到自己或许又说了什么多余的话，于是及时闭了嘴，马上纠正道，“不，当我什么都没有说。”

对面的维尔马伦露出饶有兴致的表情，没有再继续问下去。

 

【荷兰 · 阿姆斯特丹 · KNVB阿贾克斯分部】

当亨特拉尔回到阿贾克斯分部大楼的时候，西莱森并没有像以往一样窝在大厅那张柔软舒适的沙发里，取而代之的是另一个身影，亨特拉尔揉了揉眼睛才敢确信那人真的是那位许久未见的传说中的前辈。

“范·巴斯滕先生？”

听到声音，巴斯滕回过了头，并在看到他的瞬间露出了友好的微笑，“下午好，克拉斯。”他看着站在原地半晌没有反应的亨特拉尔，用一种相当随意的方式问道，“警局的人没有为难你吧？”

“嗯？哦，没有没有……条子哪有那本事！”

巴斯滕微微点了点头，然后手势示意亨特拉尔坐下，看起来像是要长聊的架势，引得亨特拉尔又愣了一阵，随即才在巴斯滕对面的位置上坐了下来，等待对方或许并不会短暂的话题。

但巴斯滕却在他坐定之后站起了身，环视了大厅一圈之后又将视线落到了亨特拉尔身上，“你先在这里等一会儿。”他说，“我有事需要找埃德温谈谈，大概晚餐之后再回来找你。”

亨特拉尔有些不解，“我需要一直在这里等你吗？”

“不，不用。”巴斯滕看了眼手表，回答道，“但是你得等贾斯珀，他出去买点东西，一会儿就回来，他说要找你聊聊，我告诉你一声以免你一会儿又不见了踪影。”

亨特拉尔似懂非懂地点了点头，小声地“哦”了一句。

——贾斯珀找我能有什么事？

他这样想着，忽然觉得肚子有点饿。

 

【荷兰 · 阿姆斯特丹 · 绿林咖啡馆】

“意大利的情况如何？”

范德萨向侍者点了一杯Espresso和巧克力慕斯，然后问道。

“我回来已经有一阵了。”巴斯滕耸了耸肩，“只不过一直是在KNVB的总部，处理些善后的工作，还有上头直接传达的任务，意大利的工作交给了几个年轻人，现在交易的节奏越来越快，光是离开一会儿我就跟不上那边的进程了。”

“怎么突然想到要回来阿贾克斯？”

“一些工作。”巴斯滕言简意赅地回答道，像是有所保留，不愿多说，停顿了几秒之后换了个话题，“听说阿贾克斯近来并不顺利，总是被条子找麻烦？”

范德萨往咖啡里加了一块方糖，“你也看到了，现在最棘手的是贾斯珀他们那事，之前的小麻烦根本不值一提。”他用咖啡匙轻轻地搅拌着咖啡，抬起眸子看向巴斯滕，“如果真要说有什么麻烦的话，这几个月以来阿贾克斯似乎被条子盯上了，总是会有意外的状况出现，实话说，我怀疑条子手里有什么不得了的证据。”

慕斯蛋糕的边缘切线有些歪歪扭扭，范德萨忍不住皱了皱眉。

“如果条子手里有证据，你会怎么做？”

“即使有，也不会起到决定性的作用。”范德萨尝了一口咖啡，还有些烫口，“静观其变吧，不管怎么说，我对阿贾克斯或者说KNVB还是颇有信心的，条子不太可能真正握有什么关键的证据。”

“爱吃甜食这一点还真不符合你的形象。”

“嗯？”突然转换的话题让范德萨略微愣了一下，随即轻笑道，“这也是一种补充热量的途径。”他将咖啡匙搁在杯垫上，再次端起了咖啡，“话说回来，你比我更早进入阿贾克斯的管理层，很多事情你应该比我更清楚才对。”

他再次尝了一口咖啡，这回的温度正好合适，微烫的液体划过食道留下沁人的醇香，那热度能让喉咙口感觉到一阵醒脑的滚烫，却正好不会烫伤食道。范德萨将咖啡杯小心地放回瓷质的杯垫上，耐心地等待着对方的回应。

巴斯滕却只是耸了耸肩，“我知道的事情确实应该比你多一些，不过这也不能说明什么，毕竟现在需要你出面的场合会有很多，有些事情的决定性因素反而是在你。”

“但是看不到真相对我来说并不是好事，很多时候，我出面，却未必知道KNVB在背后的动作，这会让我觉得自己对KNVB来说不过是个挡箭的靶子。”范德萨不置可否地笑了笑，“枪打出头鸟的道理你我都懂。”

“那好。”巴斯滕叹了口气，“这回你想知道什么？”

“比如说，你突然回来的目的。”

巴斯滕似乎并不意外对方会这样问，他看了一眼桌子上尚且完整的慕斯蛋糕，然后将视线移回了范德萨身上，“事实上，这件事让你知道确实会更好一些。”

他看着范德萨，压低了声音问道。

“你听说过‘The Verminator’这个名字吗？”

 

【荷兰 · 阿姆斯特丹 · KNVB阿贾克斯分部】

西莱森反省了一刻钟的时间。

他认真地思索回忆了一番，最终认识到，会造成今天这样的局面，自己多多少少也是有责任的，至少不应该在弄清楚状况之前就自以为是地给人下定义，尤其是不应该对亨特拉尔这样不按理出牌的家伙下定义。

——事情还得从他刚进入KNVB的那天说起。

其实在亨特拉尔的那番证词里，除去学校天台抑或学长学弟这样让人浮想联翩的关键词之外，还是相当程度地还原了他们的初次见面的，毕竟亨特拉尔的想象再天马行空也不可能凭空捏造出一段言之凿凿的伪证来。事实的真相是，那天他走进KNVB总部的大楼，遇见了闲来无事便上前搭讪的亨特拉尔，然后他们便打了一架。

如果说还能有什么细节需要补充的话，西莱森只能满头黑线地注解道，他当时是把亨特拉尔当作了与自己同期进入KNVB的新人，出于新人无聊的竞争意识或是对于对方那种不着调的态度不满的因素，他回应时的语气便有些冲，加上生来一张没有耐心的脸，他的反应很快便被对方当成了是来找茬的，你来我往之下发生了肢体冲突，然后就不可避免地发展为了莫名其妙的斗殴。

当前来劝架的范德萨告知他那位被他当成新人的家伙事实上是他的前辈时，西莱森一度以为自己将来会在KNVB混不下去。毕竟和刚进来第一天的后辈干架这种事正常情况下多少会让前辈感觉到有些丢面子，如果前辈介怀这事并有意针对他的话，身为菜鸟的自己就别想有出头之日了。但让他感到意外的是，亨特拉尔非但没有因为干架的事而找他麻烦，反而一副相当待见他的样子，有事没事便找他一起吃个饭散个步，偶尔还会约他一起健身甚至看电影，这让他悄悄松了一口气的同时也对这位似乎少根筋的前辈产生了无比的好奇。

好奇永远都是沦陷的第一步，这个道理西莱森并不是不懂。

等到他发觉自己对亨特拉尔的关注有点超乎寻常之后，他用了三天的时间来摆平自己让自己接受这个事实。但与他的自我纠结相对的是，亨特拉尔似乎从来都没有为二人的关系而苦恼的时候。西莱森认为他们的关系是自然发展水到渠成的，尤其是在亨特拉尔在一次任务中为了救他而差点搭上自己的性命时，他认为这种兴趣是相互的，或者说得更为直接一些，他认为亨特拉尔也是喜欢自己的。

他从未想过这或许是自己的一厢情愿，毕竟在他回想起来的时候，他和亨特拉尔之间的一切互动似乎都能用情侣二字来解释，吃饭散步健身看电影，简直就是完整的约会流程，有时他们还会在对方的公寓留宿，让他不想歪都不行。

恋爱中的人都是智商低下的，这个道理在西莱森身上的体现便是，某日他终于鼓起勇气向亨特拉尔表白了，而这个表白的内容是“前辈，不如搬来和我一起住吧？”——然后亨特拉尔不假思索地答应了。

其实很多时候西莱森都想发自肺腑地问“这不是恋爱关系是什么？！”，但等到他意识到其实在亨特拉尔的字典里同居真的只是字面上的意思时，他笑不出来了。

纵使大家都默认他俩是一对的，这种众人心照不宣的认知在当事人理所当然地说出“我和贾斯帕当然只是同事兼室友的关系，不然还能是什么？”这个句子之后便变得让人哭笑不得了起来。

西莱森抬起头，看着对面的亨特拉尔，有些欲哭无泪地问道。

“克拉斯，你真的觉得我们只是室友关系吗？”

亨特拉尔抓了抓头发，有些不解地反问道，“难道不是吗？”

事实上这件事在亨特拉尔看来也是极为诡异的，这种诡异始于他在去局子之前接受范德萨的“指导”时，当时范德萨语重心长地嘱咐他，一定要一口咬定自己和西莱森只是室友关系，不要让条子对二人的真实关系产生怀疑，他不解地提出自己和贾斯帕确实是室友关系没必要撒谎时，范德萨的表情变得微妙了起来。

再接着是西莱森这几日对他的态度，让他觉得自己是说错了什么话或是做错了什么事，但西莱森似乎又觉得不方便当面直白地指出来，这让他有些小小地不满，毕竟西莱森向来对他直言不讳，这种扭扭捏捏的态度让他有种说不出的怪异感。

“那好吧，前辈。”在亨特拉尔走神之际，西莱森再次开了口，那种说不出的怪异感更加强烈了起来，亨特拉尔愣了一下，莫名地注意到了对方这回没有叫自己的名字而是选择了“前辈”这个有些疏远的称呼，他努力回想了一下，这个称呼在他们同居之后便几乎再也没有出现过了。西莱森深深地呼吸了一口空气，继续道，“你难道就没有想过要有一些改变吗？”

“什么改变？”亨特拉尔不解地问道。

“比如说——”西莱森又深吸一口气，“我们的关系？”

 

【荷兰 · 阿姆斯特丹 · 绿林咖啡馆】

范德萨用了足足七秒的时间来消化对方的话。

The Verminator这个名字他当然听说过，但也仅仅只是听说过而已，“在KNVB……或者更准确地说，在阿贾克斯，这可不是个陌生的名字。”他说，“我是否可以把你的话理解为，维尔马伦和这个名字之间是划等号的？”

巴斯滕没有马上回答，而是反问道，“你对这个名字了解多少？”

“不比刚加入的新人多。”范德萨耸了耸肩，语气似乎有隐隐的不满，“说是传说可能有些过了，但他始终是作为一个代号存在于阿贾克斯的，他不属于KNVB，但却和阿贾克斯有着千丝万缕的联系，我听说全KNVB上下只有一个人知道他的真实身份，至于他和阿贾克斯的关系，始终是众说纷纭——看来那个知道他真实身份的人就是你，我可以这么说吗？”

巴斯滕点了点头，“用托马斯自己的话来说，我对他有着‘知遇之恩’。”他说着，靠向椅背，“那是在他成为警察之前的事，在我的引荐之下他加入了阿贾克斯，不过仅仅只是作为阿贾克斯直属的一员，和KNVB并无关联。他始终对黑手党这一身份有所抗拒，所以并不愿意以真面目示人，所以我给他起了这个代号，那个时候我就知道他迟早会离开阿贾克斯的。”

“所以你就放任他去与条子为伍了？”

“那是他的选择。”巴斯滕叹了口气，“我想任命他为A队的队长，但他还是选择了去当警察。他后来跟我说，他为阿贾克斯‘卖命’的那几年完全是看在我的情面上的，不过即使是作为警察，他也不会和KNVB对着干，互不干涉是最后的底限。”

范德萨皱了皱眉，端起已经变温的咖啡喝了一口。

“我得承认，进了黑手党组织还能全身而退这件事已经超出了我的认知。”他不置可否地评价道，“且不说这个，你说他不会和KNVB对着干，那现在他那咄咄逼人的态度又是怎么回事？”

“他从来没有真正加入KNVB过，只是在我手下‘工作’了一段时间而已，何况没有人知道他的真实身份，想要抽身自然是件容易事。”巴斯滕说道，“至于他现在的‘态度’，我只能说，把他当成是在演戏就可以了，我自有安排。”

范德萨放下咖啡杯。

他向来不喜欢这样模棱两可有所保留的答案，但巴斯滕看起来并不打算进一步解释的样子，他看了看手表，换了个话题，“那我是否可以知道所谓的‘知遇之恩’是怎么一回事呢？”

“那是我去比利时谈生意时的事。”巴斯滕微笑了一下，简单明了地回答道，“他是贝尔肖特的人，但是你也知道贝尔肖特的情况有些复杂，他在那里混得并不如意，跟着上头的人出来谈生意也基本插不上话——然后我就把他带来荷兰了。”

“所以——”范德萨皱了一下眉，“他在比利时是个黑手党，到了荷兰也依旧干着黑手党的勾当，结果最后去做了一名警察？——且不说这是否合理，我始终不明白你对他这个决定毫无异议的原因。”

“你会知道的。”

巴斯滕并没有正面回答对方的问题，话锋一转，说道。

“比起这个，我觉得你更应该留心一下他对罗宾不同寻常的兴趣。”

 

【未完】


End file.
